


What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger AND Hurts Like A Sonuvabitch

by DeathsLastPrayer



Series: Mating Ain’t Easy When Your Mate Is An Alpha Wannabe [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: A/B/O Universe, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Building a world here... or trying to lol, F/M, M/M, Mating Bond, Omega Verse, Omega!Eren, Pack Dynamics, Series of chapters, Soul Bond, alpha!jean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 13:06:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11852202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathsLastPrayer/pseuds/DeathsLastPrayer
Summary: In which: Jean and Eren finally figure out that being soul-bound may have more perks than drawbacks and they might just be okay with that.Werewolf!Jean x Werewolf!Eren in an A/B/O setting! (Part VI)





	What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger AND Hurts Like A Sonuvabitch

**Author's Note:**

> Just noticed that, in the last three years, I've posted one chapter for this per year... I'm so, so sorry. I finally got into my career track and settled comfortably into adulting. With that said, Thank you for all of the support and bearing with me.
> 
> A few warnings: More Myanmar being spoken, more story than sex, and total world building going on here. Translations at the end!
> 
> Welcome back to all who returned and hello to those of you who're new!

Jean feels it the instant Eren’s connection to him breaks because he breaks. 

He shifts without a thought and his mind blanks –completely wipes away all logical and coherent thought before giving way to a string of instincts that turn him berserk. Just a maelstrom of raw and violent emotions that collide and clash as he thrashes and convulses. 

There’s: Pain. Fear. Anger. Hunger. Need. 

Eren. 

Eren. 

His. 

_His_ scent is everywhere and nowhere. _His_ mate is _everything_ and _nothing_. 

He has to find him. 

Find. 

Mark. 

Claim. 

The feelings simmer and fester beneath the flesh –like a flurry of wasp trapped in the veins. It burns. Scorches and scours and… 

Jean darts forward and can’t avoid the wolf blocking his path so he attacks. Latches his maw onto the first thing he can reach –Uri’s shoulder. Blood coats his palette and makes him lucid long enough to be pinned to the ground but doesn’t shake the instincts. 

Uri laughs as he holds Jean in place, one big hand wrapped around a snarling snout and the other holding forelegs in a vice grip. “ဤမျှလောက်အလားအလာ… you’re the first pup to wound me since Erwin. You’re a bit feistier than him, as you should be since you’ll be replacing me.” 

Jean thrashes in response to that. Bucks and growls and howls and- and then there’s a crippling pain that shreds every nerve ending. Makes him physically docile and lifeless. 

“That, right there, is the official cut off. That’s what it feels like to have your mate taken from you when you’re an Alpha. It feels like dying a slow death… like suffocating while surrounded by air… an unquenchable irrationality.” Uri lays Jean on the floor and watches with curious blue eyes as the pup whimpers in agony. 

If there’s ever a moment he doesn’t wish to repeat, it’s this particular lesson. 

“If I remember correctly, it’s quite excruciating. Like nothing you’ll ever feel again, unless of course you let your mate perish or the connection is a forced severing, like this one.” On the other hand, if they do argue and need space, a severing from ones mate is equally incapacitating but manageable. Still… “သင်ဤရှင်သန်လိမ့်မယ်. Ride out the worst parts and I’ll be back when you’re less catatonic. Or rather, when you shed your wolf skin.” 

There’s not much that he can do for Jean at this point. He needs him to be aware to give him the memories and that won’t be for quite some time yet. 

  


* * *

* * *

* * *

  


Being in a constant state of dissonance… It’s so fucking jarring and Eren can’t –hasn’t had enough time to gather a single thought but the feelings… he can feel everything and nothing. Feverish to frigid. Numb to over sensitive. Hyper-aware to unconscious. Agony to Euphoria. 

And then there’s Jean. 

Eren absolutely **_can’t_** feel Jean and that- **THAT** feels worse than any of the other bullshit he’s going through. Feels like his soul has been materialized and meticulously severed leaving nothing but an unbearable, throbbing, pain and yearning. Every fiber of his being craves for what’s gone –craves for Jean. And just that feeling… Makes Eren want to crawl out of his skin or burrow or hunt for what’s his until they’re impossibly joined (souls insufferably tethered). 

The forceful disjoining of their link is crippling. Devastatingly so. 

Or, at least it feels worse on account of the memories… the ones that twine and tinge his own perception of a disjoining from his mate. 

It’s definitely the memories that are enhancing everything. 

Dear creators… 

Eren’s body convulses and withers and he howls before digging his claws into the floor. Arches and collapses in upon himself. 

The memories… 

There are millenniums upon millenniums of recollections and emotions and knowledge –all of the pain and suffering and prospering and propagation… it’s far too much to comprehend when compounded with everything else. 

He wants to sleep or shut down or both if it means that his mind, body, and spirit can rest. 

Fuck… he needs to rest. 

“You are doing far better than I could have anticipated, ချစ်သူတို့.” Frieda’s dark gaze sweeps over Eren before she pushes her fingers through his damp locks (makes him shiver and recoil and inch closer all at once). “I know that this is a… harrowing experience, however, it is a necessity.” One that she recalls experiencing herself and liking no more than he does. 

In response, Eren snarls –skin rippling and peeling to reveal midnight tufts of fur along his spine. 

Frieda smiles. “Ah, you are finally resonating. The last stage before you gain enough coherence to discuss all that you have experienced,” though, it is no less excruciating. With that thought, she sits and waits. 

It’s all that she can do. 

  


* * *

* * *

* * *

  


Eren wakes up in a cold sweat and he can’t breathe. His body doesn’t feel like his own, his mind holds memories that belong everywhere and nowhere, and his spirit feels as though it’s lived a dozen times over –flayed open and damn near barren, yet filled to the brim. 

He can’t feel Jean. Can’t scent him or touch his mind for comfort or- 

“Calm down, pup. You are safe here.” 

Eren shudders when Frieda coils around him –her flesh to his in a warm embrace that soothes him to his core. Lets him pretend that his mind, body, and soul aren’t in a weird agonizing limbo… 

“You have completed the worst of it. The binding of memories. The slow transference of power. The entwining of your mortal shell to your immortal Lupus spirit. The practice severing of your soul binding. Now, you rest and allow all of those things to marinate. Resonate.” Gentle fingers push through dark locks as Frieda rocks to and fro. 

Eren sighs –opens his mouth to speak and shuts it again. He doesn’t even know where to start. 

“ _We can start with the fact that our minds are currently joined on account of the passing ceremony. Until all that I am is given unto you, we will be linked. I want you to feel my mind. Embrace my knowledge, wisdom, apprehensions, aspirations. I shall give you my all. Freely.”_

“You-” Plump lips twist into a frown because- “You’re okay with this?” because Eren isn’t sure if he is. 

There’s too much happening far too fast and so many expectations and- 

“By the creators, ချစ်သူတို့, you are destined to handle nothing less.” Because she has seen into the future. Has been given a glimpse of a present she will be no part of. “On the day of your birth, the stars were aligned in your favor. You will be greater than I, or any before you, has ever been. You need not fret over the particulars, simply be yourself. Trust and believe in yourself. In your eternal bond as you two share but one ending.” 

Eren frowns, golden green-blue eyes transfixed on the fire ahead. “I always thought Mikasa was the one that was supposed to do something great.” Because, despite himself, a piece of him has always envied the fact that she’s an alpha. That she has power and commands respect with presence alone and- fuck! It’s ridiculous, he knows. But those thoughts tend to cross his mind when he’s forced to come face to face with his weaknesses. 

“Your destiny is your own, as is hers. They are neither interchangeable nor interpretative of each other. Her greatnesses, pitfalls, strengths, and weaknesses are meant for her and her alone. The same unto you. You can only judge yourself based upon yourself, ချစ်သူတို့.” And it has taken many, many moons for her to come to that realization. She has not always been wise, nor has she always been so worldly. 

Growth is not something that happened for her simply because she was assigned a role in life others yearn for. That she, initially, did not want. 

Chapped lips tug into a glower, “Wait… you didn’t want to be an elder?” 

Frieda laughs, open and honest. “Search through your memories pup… all of them. Concentrate on the beginnings of all of us who have preceded you and name one who has been elated when gifted with this responsibility.” 

Eren takes a second to close his eyes and startles when he’s hit with a flood of memories –feels like a swift punch to the gut that knocks the air out of his lungs. But… he sees… sees, feels, hears… from the first to the last… not a single Omega elder has been prepared for the responsibilities of the “elder” titles. All of them were afraid to mess up, ruin, botch, fail… to lose control, to lose their mate, to lose their clan. 

To lose. 

And the real terror… To be viewed as weak. Unworthy. A hollowed out pedestal beneath the pillar of their Alpha mate. Belittled. Mocked. 

Barren… 

A meaningless existence only significant to the Alpha who covets them. 

All of the feelings he’s been burying close to his heart and has keeps tucked away are being pulled to the surface by way of his ancestors’ memories and he feels understood for the first time since he met Jean –his Alpha. _His._ (The thought alone causes his chest to convulse and his spirit to rumble as a nagging pain seeps deep into his bones with the loss.) 

“We are given this blessing without a choice. It is something forced upon us. The forcing of this title comes with an eternal bond that also latches unto us –both of which are things we did not particularly consent to. In that moment, it feels as though life is taken out of our control. And it always happens young… ဒါကြောင့်ငယ်ရွယ်တဲ့…” 

Eren bulks because that’s the most accurate description he’s heard voiced and- finally. Fucking finally. Someone gets it. Really gets it. He didn’t choose any of this and he isn’t ready for most of it and it’s so painful and so overwhelming- 

She smiles as she carts her fingers through thick hair. “I do understand, Eren. The feeling of having your life unexpectedly snatched away from you… I would be the last to deny you your feelings. However, you will live. You will thrive.” Frieda smiles and allows her chin to rest on his shoulder. “Those are the initial sentiments that linger and fester for quite some time –I will be honest. Even so, it is easy to find comfort in the memories and knowledge of all those who came before you. We have felt as you feel, have learnt what you will learn, have seen far more through shared eyes than those with one pair. You are not and will never be alone as an omega, Eren. ဘယ်တော့မှ.” 

Those words make Eren shudder and tuck himself closer. They hit the mark because he’s felt alone. Lost. At least, those were _his_ feelings before Jean had any sway. But they were easy to forget –to tuck away with Jean by his side. 

“Ah, yes. That pup will certainly keep you on your toes. You are his strength. The oxygen that breathes life into his lungs. The blood that rushes through his veins. His perfect, eternal, mate. Whether you choose to believe it now or later, you two are meant for one another. The creators makes no mistakes with regard to soul bindings.” Frieda knows… far more than Eren believes her to. 

“I get that, I do, but…” _But he’s Canis…_

The smile that tugs up pink lips reaches onyx eyes. “So was your father. And a handful of others that were and are before your time. Lupus… Canis… we are all ultimately shifters molded and placed onto this earth by the creator. The only thing that separates us is knowledge. I do believe that is why your union is so significant. I hold the strong belief that you and Jean will unite us all because there are things out there far more dangerous than the dissension of our species.” 

Eren gets a snatch of an image –far too quick and fleeting to make anything of it but dark and dismal enough to leave an impression. His stomach knots and his head pangs with the uncalled for agony that follows. 

“သိပ်မကြာမီ.” Frieda murmurs as thin fingers rake through his hair. “I want you to rest now. Rest, recover, ruminate. Enjoy mucking through my mind and the memories of our ancestors.” 

And it’s as if she chanted a spell because he yawns and feels his body begin to sag. 

“Sleep well, ချစ်သူတို့.” Frieda begins to hum softly and sways to the tune. 

Eren’s lulled to sleep –his lost thought is of Jean. 

  


* * *

* * *

* * *

  


His blood feels like it’s trapped beneath his skin and boiling. Fucking **_boiling_**. And no amount of clawing or thrashing or submersion in frigid water can cool him down but- But then there’s that incessant fucking hum at the back of his head that has his skull pulsating and it’s driving him crazy. 

Jean’s pretty sure he’s going mad. 

Which, funny enough, is a real probability because that bastard Uri did something to him or… or performed some crazy voodoo shit that’s altering his mind because he’s seeing and hearing shit that just can’t logically be all while trying his damndest to feel for Eren (any part of Eren really) and- fuck! 

Fuck all of this. 

The physical and mental pain combined don’t even light a torch to the spiritual torture that’s driving him and the fucking wolf lodged within insane. 

And then there’s the fact that all of the absurdities surrounding this entire situation are fucking with his pragmatism. 

“ဤနေရာတွင်ကြည့်ရှု… Look at you of sound mind. And in such a short time… Good for you, pup.” Uri’s grin is predatory as he kneels beside Jean. “Let’s see here… you bore with the breaking of your spirit. Still bearing with it.” He out right laughs and Jean wants to rip out his throat. “No need for that sort of imagery, pup. You’re about five centuries too early as it stands.” 

Jean cries out when Uri ruffles his hair because- fuck him if that doesn’t feel like a thousand wasp stings to the scalp. Everywhere hurts. Everything throbs. He stops thrashing and clawing and tries to focus on just lying on the floor and breathing. 

Uri nods as if he understands. As if he can hear, feel and- “I can. While you were pleasantly catatonic for the last 28 or so hours, I began the transference of memories. We’re linked- almost like mates but, not quite. It’s… hmm…” He circles around Jean, face perplexed. “Long-short: you’re being given all of my wisdom, knowledge, and memories in addition to the wisdom, knowledge, and memories of every Alpha Elder that’s preceded me since creation. Essentially, that potential I kept going on about is being drawn outta you. While that’s happening, we’re stuck to each other like glue –in a sense. I mean, I won’t get my ass kicked when the connection is severed and you won’t either but I can dip and dive all through your mind. Which I’ve done and let me tell you…” 

Uri laughs from his core when Jean focuses just enough to give him the most scathing glance. Not that he minds because he was quick tempered when he was a pup. Quick tempered, arrogant, and knew that he was meant to be at the top of the pack. Knew with damn near every fiber of his being. And then he fell hard for Frieda. It was like nothing he’d ever experienced and there’s no sensation outside of a destined pairing that can compare. But she humbled him and brought him so low… showed him the world through a different lens. Showed him what it meant to be vulnerable and modest –to live for more than himself. 

To be, do, and become better. 

Together. 

An Alpha is nothing without their mate. Without their Omega. 

People tend to forget that Alphas are the physical. Aggression. Possessive. Strong. Instinct driven. At times, far more violent than need be. But the mental and spiritual… all of the cunning and patience and modesty… that comes from their better halves. 

After all, brawn is nothing without the brains or soul to back it up. 

It took Uri many, many moons to learn that much. 

It took he and Frieda time to fall in line together –to fuse the fissures and cracks that parted them. Florian is and always has been a wonderful buffer between them. Even so, it took time and they’re both of Lupus decent. Knowing what he knows about Jean (where the pup comes from, how he’s been raised, what he believes, how he thinks, what he holds of value, what he doesn’t), he can foresee a similar struggle. Jean and he… they’re alike in so many fundamental ways. 

On the other hand, Jean’s reasonable and capable of using the tools he’s given to be a better Elder than Uri ever was, Uri’s positive of that much. 

“You… you’re one helluva destined pup, Jean. See, you’ve got this way to you –the way your mind works. You’ll soak all of this in quickly and you’ll utilize everything to your advantage. Tactical, is the word I’m looking for.” Uri nods to himself before he kneels close to Jean’s head. “You’re still a bit catatonic so I want you to use this time to study. You are now capable of pulling any memory of any emotion, event, etcetera… that you feel like, starting from the beginning of our Alpha Elder line. Have at it. I’ll check in on you in a few hours and we’ll see how you’re managing.” He stands and turns to leave –catches a thought about Eren that makes him grin from ear to ear. “Yeah, that pains not going anywhere for you. For them, it’s manageable but, for us, it’s supposed to hurt. Kind of like a reminder that we failed somehow. In a real disjoining, as in Eren dies or worse… you’d probably die yourself or go mad. ဤကဲ့သို့သောခံစားရသောအရာကိုဘယ်တော့မှမေ့.” That said, he leaves Jean to it. 

Jean hates the fact that Uri’s confidence for him seeps into his thoughts and slightly motivates him but he’ll take minor reliefs where he can get them. 

  


* * *

* * *

* * *

  


“So when this whole ‘mentoring’ thing ends, you all just, what? Kill the fuck over?” Jean’s talking around his fork but he doesn’t care. He’s starving (damn near ravenous), feels like he’s been hit and run over by a truck, craves Eren like a sonuvabitch (can’t do a damn thing about it), all while being steeped in wolf mumbo jumbo he never asked for but is intrigued by. 

Life’s, apparently, a dick. 

Serves him right, he supposes. 

“Well, I saw you see it for yourself. We don’t just ‘kill the fuck over’… the new Elder absorbs the essence of their predecessor and the predecessor is welcomed to the afterlife by the creators. It’s a gradual process-” 

“How the hell is eleven days a gradual process?” 

Uri chuckles as warm blue eyes carefully scrutinize Jean, “Missing me already?” 

Well… Jean sort of feels like he’s known Uri his entire life. Uri and damn near every other Alpha Elder that came before him but mostly Uri because the man is tangible and of the present. See, he listened when the asshole told him to “study” –spent hours shifting through memories like archives of binge worthy Netflix bullshit. And out of all of the Alphas that held the Elder title before him, Uri’s the most relatable. Feels something akin to a big brother… or a young uncle. Both, maybe… Jean’s still trying to make up his mind. Whatever Uri is, the guy feels close, and losing him in- what? Four days now? 

“Too soon.” Jean mutters around his fork because he still has a shit ton of questions- 

“That you can find the answers to yourself with only a thought. You now have a legion of Alphas by your side –mentally and spiritually. A wealth of knowledge privileged to you and I alone for the time being.” Uri laughs in Jean’s face at the glower being directed his way. “The creators specifically chose eleven days for the two of you because it’s all the time you’ll need. You and Eren are wiser than the bulk of us if you’re being trusted with so little time. Nevertheless, the severance between Elder and pupil always takes place during the lunar eclipse. I know you’re unaware but, during any given lunar eclipse, the natural energy from the moon and sun simultaneously acts as an unimaginable catalyst for spiritual happenings.” 

The magic wolf bullshit is going to take a lot of time getting used to, Jean’s sure of that if nothing else. 

All of Jean’s self-revelations and adaptations make Uri begrudgingly envious and proud. Causes him to smile wickedly whenever Jean defies his innate expectations of a pup born unto Canis. Or a pup stepping into a position of power. Jean isn’t overzealous –he processes carefully and assimilates where needs be. Quite mature and uncanny. Yes… Jean’s the perfect fit for the title of Elder. “You’ll learn to value the magic bullshit the same as Eren will like the technology bullshit in your cultural space. You both have nothing, if not time, to acquire a taste for your partner’s cultural particulars.” 

Jean frowns and glances down at his emptied plate before staring at Uri, honey irises catching blue. “That aside, you’re okay with just dying.” It’s not a question, simply an observation because Jean can _feel_ that Uri is absolutely okay with that decision and just _feeling_ Uri is a jarring reminder that he can’t feel Eren, which really, really, fucking hurts but, all thoughts lead back to Eren. 

A twisted biological loop that he’s stuck in. 

For eternity. 

“Death is inevitable but, we both know I’ve lived a long, long life. I’ve seen my bloodline span roughly 70 odd generations with Erwin being among the current. I’ve seen wars – some I’ve battled in and most I’ve mediated. I’ve ruled over masses, gained trust, gained prestige, gained notoriety bred from my strength, and birthed communities on account of those feats. I’ve traveled the world and I’ve met men, women, and children from all cultures, backgrounds, and species.” The worldly perks of being an Elder. 

The personal gains and pitfalls… 

Uri sets his plate aside, makes sure his gaze is locked with Jean’s. “I’ve been broken down and built up time and time again. I’ve had and have an all eclipsing happiness that sometimes drives me to tears. But I’ve experienced despairs that have hollowed me out and drained me of everything.” Uri’s smile doesn’t touch his eyes as memories briefly flicker through his mind. Yet… “None of that can possibly compare to what I have with Frieda, mind you. Every experience, trial, tribulation, and gain was as all enhanced 1000 fold by her. အိမ်ထောင်ဖက်ငါ့အသက်ကိုဖြစ်ပါသည်, အိမ်ထောင်ဖက်ငါ့အဆုံးသည်. Where she goes, I go, and I couldn’t be happier to end this long and well lived life by her side.” 

There’s an insurmountable amount of emotion strewn through every single word in that final sentence –so much so that it chokes Jean up and grounds him. Makes his mind buzz and hum as his blood thrums through the veins. Jean’s not sure about a lot of things (a sentiment he detests), but, he does know that he wants Eren wholly and he’s ready to build and grow with Eren until time forces them to stop. Fate, destiny, instinct… whatever the fuck it is, it’s a feeling and a longing he finds comfort in and craves to have back. 

“It’s about that time, actually.” 

Jean tilts his head, “For?” 

“You could just pay attention to my thoughts.” 

“Then I’d have to pay attention to that annoying throbbing at the back of my head so, yeah. No. Fuck that.” 

So brazen and unabashed… Uri wishes he could see Jean through until the pup’s prime. “It’s time to reunite you and Eren.” 

That lone statement makes the world burst into Technicolor and Jean is standing before he even thinks about it. “Where is he?” 

Uri sets his meal aside and stands up. “Eager much?” 

“Weren’t you,” Jean quips back. 

“Fine, fine…” One big hand cups the back of Jean’s neck. “ဒီနိစ္စထာဝရစည်းနှောင်ထမွောကျ.” 

It’s instantaneous –the pull Jean feels towards Eren. Like a phoenix rising from the ashes, Jean feels as if someone just breathed new life into him. He can feel absolutely everything that Eren is and has ever been. From that imperfectly thudding pulse to the frown pulling at plump lips. 

Elation. 

Concern. 

Possession. 

Unequivocal yearning… 

Jean’s shifting and darting from the room before Uri has any say. 

  


* * *

* * *

* * *

  


Like a thunder clap, the two collide. 

Jean laughs with the impact and pins Eren to the ground and licks and nips, and imprints his all unto flesh and mind and- “I want to spend the rest of my life figuring this shit out with you,” the words tumble out of his mouth as if they’re the most natural thing and-hell. Maybe they are. 

If Jean’s learned anything, it’s that being alone didn’t make him stronger. Bonds are the real deal. They mean something far beyond the realm of logistics and that’s fundamental in it of itself. 

Sea green eyes study Jean’s face as a torrid of positive and erratic emotions bleed through their bond, “Are you proposing to me, mutt?” Eren knows the answer but his pulse is still racing. His heart is throbbing within the confines of his ribcage and he wants nothing more than for Jean to consume everything that he is –anything that he can. 

Jean wants to. Wants to fuse them on a primitive level but- “Absolutely. Craziest fucking thing I’ve ever done without a bit of rationale to back it up but- that’s just us, isn’t it.” Irrational, compulsory, impulsive, instinctive, possessive… The list can go on and on. 

“Has been so far, yeah. None of this shit makes sens…” Eren keens when Jean nips his lips and glares when the bastard sits up. “Don’t interrupt me.” 

“It’s not interrupting if I know what you’re going to say.” The lack of discomfort from uttering that should make Jean bristle but it doesn’t. 

Eren smirks slowly, sits up on his elbows, “What the hell happened to you?” 

Jean sits up, pulls Eren into his lap and nuzzles his neck. “The same thing that happened to you except, with a lot more pain.” God… Eren feels like _home._

Eren laughs, “And not as much vulnerability.” 

“But we’re Elders-” 

“Soul-bound-” 

“Pups without a choice-” 

“And destiny’s bitch.” 

Jean snorts, “We’re definitely meant for each other.” 

“That, you are.” Frieda’s presence graces the room but Uri’s fills it. 

“You two will do wonders.” Uri’s never been so sure of a pair. 

“We’ll do our best.” Jean’s confident enough for the both of them, even if he doesn’t believe in an uncertain future. He at least believes in them. 

Frieda smiles, “I know. Come, pups. You have much to learn and very little time to absorb with us. It is easier when we work as a unit, however, do not forget the lessons learned while you were parted.” 

For centuries to come, Jean and Eren are sure they’ll never forget anything learned during the eleven days spent under Uri and Frieda. 

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter was mostly done for the last year now... I just couldn't figure out the ending, to be honest. But, things are about to progress and there'll be a bit of a time skip in the following chapter. Anywho, thanks for reading and, if you dug it, drop me a line, a verse, a bar... I swear I don't bite unless asked to!
> 
> Translations in chronological order:
> 
> ဤမျှလောက်အလားအလာ == "So much potential..."  
> သင်ဤရှင်သန်လိမ့်မယ် == "You'll survive this."  
> ချစ်သူတို့ == "beloved"  
> ချစ်သူတို့ == "beloved"  
> ချစ်သူတို့ == "beloved"  
> ဒါကြောင့်ငယ်ရွယ်တဲ့ == "So very young..."  
> ဘယ်တော့မှ == "Never."  
> သိပ်မကြာမီ == "Too soon."  
> ချစ်သူတို့ == "beloved"  
> ဤနေရာတွင်ကြည့်ရှု == "Look here..."  
> ဤကဲ့သို့သောခံစားရသောအရာကိုဘယ်တော့မှမေ့. == "Never forget what this feels like..."  
> အိမ်ထောင်ဖက်ငါ့အသက်ကိုဖြစ်ပါသည်, အိမ်ထောင်ဖက်ငါ့အဆုံးသည် == "Mate is my life, mate is my end."  
> ဒီနိစ္စထာဝရစည်းနှောင်ထမွောကျ == "Ressurect this eternal binding"  
> If you guys have any questions, feel free to ask!!!  
> 


End file.
